Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic cigarettes, and more particularly to a sealing ring and an atomizer in the electronic cigarette.
Related Art
Electronic cigarettes, as one kind of electronic products and smoking simulators, are provided to smokers, in which an electric heating wire heats a smoke liquid and further atomizes the smoke liquid in an electronic cigarette. The heated smoke liquid generates a gaseous smoke which is through a snorkel and an opening of a suction nozzle cover to the external of the electronic cigarette. Usually a sealing ring is provided in an atomizer in the electronic cigarette to prevent the smoke liquid from leaking to the opening of the suction nozzle cover and may being inhaled by smokers.
In the smoking process, the gaseous smoke is easily condensed and changes into a smoke liquid in a cavity adjacent to suction nozzle cover, the condensed smoke liquid in the cavity cannot reflow back into an oil reservoir cotton due to the previous sealing ring insulating the reflow of the smoke liquid in the cavity, which results in the condensed smoke liquid in the cavity being inhaled by smokers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sealing ring in the electronic cigarette which overcomes the above defects and make the condensed smoke liquid reflow back into an oil reservoir cotton.